


【美丽喵】非分之想

by Estherocean



Series: Beyond the time - Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estherocean/pseuds/Estherocean
Summary: 艾默里克x埃斯蒂尼安only。一个3.x后主线的延伸。论他们是如何因为一次接吻发展到正式在一起的。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, 美丽喵
Series: Beyond the time - Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895467
Kudos: 16





	【美丽喵】非分之想

**Author's Note:**

> 艾默里克x埃斯蒂尼安only。一个3.x后主线的延伸。论他们是如何因为一次接吻发展到正式在一起的。

**_“称得上幸运的是，多年过去他尚保有当时年少无知的孤勇。”_ **

艾默里克发誓，他真的不是对埃斯蒂尼安有什么非分之想。

至少不是在最初的那一刻。

为庆祝无名众人广场工程的顺利完工，艾因哈特家族举办了一场庆功宴，他作为伊修加德现任的上议院议长，即便没有插手天穹街重建相关的事宜，这种场合也必须要出面，亲自向远道而来的工匠们表示感谢才行。

他显然低估了自己受欢迎的程度，从各种礼节性的社交辞令里抽身已经将近夜里十点。这是一个相当罕见的、晴朗的夜晚，通透的星空也令人心情舒畅，食物和美酒驱散了白天积累的疲惫，他想起早先尚未处理完的那些公务，决定临时回办公室加个班。

——正是这个决定使他现在陷入了某种匪夷所思的局面。

会在深夜不经通报就擅自闯进议长办公室的人全伊修加德也只找得出这一位，倒不是艾默里克因为在泡红茶而疏于警戒，而是那人到来的方式总是特立独行，辞去龙骑士团团长一职的埃斯蒂尼安身手也没有丝毫退步，他悄无声息地出现，正如他当初悄无声息地离开。

艾默里克的办公室有一扇巨大的玻璃窗，周遭没有任何一栋建筑能企及这扇窗的高度，路过的龙骑士却像造访自己家一样轻松地造访了他的窗台。但这回与平时又有点不同，埃斯蒂尼安看上去明显有些犹豫，所以没有立刻踏进屋里，不留情面地谴责他的加班和嗜糖。

惊讶的情绪只维持了短短数秒。艾默里克从弗朗塞尔那里听说埃斯蒂尼安出现在了重建中的天穹街，混迹于一众工匠之中。前苍天之龙骑士再怎么说也是伊修加德的名人，即使外来的工匠们认不得他的脸，也绝无可能瞒过所有人的眼睛，大家心照不宣地没有说破，于是他独身前来，又独身离去，没有留下任何多余的东西。

这听起来确实像埃斯蒂尼安会做的事。还有其他诸多听来的情况，艾默里没有急于去亲眼求证，这些年来他和埃斯蒂尼安默契地达成了一种共识，他们从不追逐彼此的背影，只是在各自选择的道路上时而并肩而行，同行的时刻什么时候到来都不会叫他意外，在那之前他并不介意等待。

艾默里克放下了红茶杯，向窗边走过去，又在距离对方半星尺的地方停了下来。夜半的月光皎皎，留下窗台上银晃晃的影子和逆着光看不清的脸。

久别重逢，按照惯例是要说点什么的。埃斯蒂尼安静静地半蹲在窗台上，高处的风将他的头发吹成一团煞风景的鸡窝，他本人倒是素来不在意自己的形象。时间的流动变得缓慢而长久，却谁都没有率先开口，这种情况前所未有，因而也几乎可以说是匪夷所思——直到埃斯蒂尼安忽然伸出手拽过艾默里克的衣领，重重地吻在了他的唇上。

这简直不能称作是接吻。动作粗暴，氛围全无，管它叫嘴和嘴的碰撞可能更为贴切。但那双主动送上来的唇的确是柔软而温热的，能够尝到倾注其中的一些感情，龙骑士把自己锤炼成最坚硬也最锋利的武器，却为他保留了这份难得的温柔。

在艾默里克有所反应之前这个吻就结束了。擅作主张的男人没有立即落荒而逃——逃跑也不符合埃斯蒂尼安的性格——只是看起来有几分窘迫。他也在一阵怔忪中望向埃斯蒂尼安，那双鸽灰色的眼睛重新睁开，被屋子里的灯火点亮。

接吻对他们来说原本应该没什么大不了的。他跟埃斯蒂尼安的关系亲密得远超他人想象，不知道从什么时候起他们由战友变成朋友，由朋友变成半桶水恋人，备受争议却仍然渴望变革的教皇私生子和因失去一切而投身于复仇的龙骑士，听起来就是珠联璧合的组合。

在某些方面他们相似得如同天造地设，复杂的时局和立场不容许他们将“全力以赴”的信条贯彻在相爱这件小事上。长久以来他们都极力克制感情，决不允许自己越过雷池半步，以免不慎把对方拉进深渊，身涉注定会无疾而终的爱情，因此在处理双方的关系时总是克制而清醒的，就连接吻这种稍显感性的行为也会尽力避免。当然做爱时他们也会偶尔有情之所起的时刻，但印象里在不做爱的时候接吻，这对他们来说还是第一次。

“我只是觉得你看上去很想亲我，但你实在太磨叽了。”大约是见艾默里克一副欲言又止的样子，埃斯蒂尼安出声解释。他别过头去，舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛在回味那个吻的味道。

“我过来看看你最近怎么样。看起来我们尊敬的议长大人果然还是一如既往的热爱工作，这样就好。”他顿了顿，“那么我先失陪了。”

“别走。”艾默里克终于开口，“不要走，埃斯蒂尼安。”

他很少用这种语气跟埃斯蒂尼安讲话，态度上并不强硬，甚至略带一点恳求。说话的换作是其他人，埃斯蒂尼安想必会不屑一顾，或许还会出言嘲讽，但他一向不擅长拒绝艾默里克，尽管艾默里克很少会开口请求他做些什么。

龙骑士果真没有转身就从窗户跃下，而是神色复杂地望着他：“红茶和糖浆没有解酒的效果。你需要的可能是蜂蜜水。你还需要一张床，而不是睡在这堆文件里。”

直到现在艾默里克才终于明白埃斯蒂尼安究竟误会了什么。他先前确实被人敬过酒，身上难免沾上一些酒气。曾在涉世未深的时候有时会出现这样的情况，年轻的博雷尔少爷带着七八分醉意走在回子爵府的路上，极其偶尔的情况下龙骑士团的团长也会出席同一个宴会，银发的精灵默默站在阴影里注视他，见他走得举步维艰，又逞强不愿喊人帮忙，最终还是妥协般叹了口气，上前来搀他回家。风雪之中的两个人勾肩搭背，和那些行军时的旧时光并无不同。

但如今艾默里克已经不是二十多岁，早已学会如何在社交场合应对得游刃有余。于是就连这部分回忆也变成他们的旧时光。他确信自己不是醉酒到舌头打结，只是在试图酝酿一些话语，也许一句“欢迎回来”就足矣，但他想要表达的远比这要多，多到任何言语都显得贫瘠。

“不。”他矢口否认。“我想我很清楚我需要什么。”

当艾默里克反过来把埃斯蒂尼安拽下窗台，推搡着把人压在办公桌的边缘时，埃斯蒂尼安咬牙切齿地念出他的名字，却终究没好意思大骂出声。神殿骑士团的总部不会没有驻守的卫兵，这种情况之下被外人撞见可不是什么光荣的事。

幸好这间办公室所处的位置够高，今夜只有星和月会透过这扇高耸的窗户凝视他们。艾默里克上手去解埃斯蒂尼安的腰带，对那些骂骂咧咧的话语置若罔闻。

“我需要你，埃斯蒂尼安。”他平静地陈述道。

刚才在窗边吻上来的时候埃斯蒂尼安闭上了眼，但艾默里克没有，于是他也看见了那双眼睛完全阖上之前流露出的一刹那的释然，这使他确信埃斯蒂尼安不会拒绝与他进一步亲密地接触，此刻面露凶相更像是某种不坦率的掩饰。他想不论这段时间埃斯蒂尼安去过哪里，以什么样的方式和过去道别，总之他回到皇都，到达旅途的终点——也是最初的起点，所以他终于决定接受了，接受这份抑制许久的感情。

他们做爱的次数不算少，但往往都是循规蹈矩，爬到卧室的床上之前先各自宽衣解带，做的节奏也干脆利落，绝不贪恋在那次厮磨缠绵间给予彼此的任何温存。因此艾默里克也不知道原来光是给人脱衣服的这一步也可以火上浇油，在他试图把那条碍事的裤子脱掉的时候，埃斯蒂尼安蛮不讲理地抱着他的脖子，比刚才更肆无忌惮地啃咬他的嘴。

再这样下去明天艾默里克就得顶着这一夜之间变得红肿的嘴唇跟下属和来访者们讲话。为了避免惨案的发生，他不得不放弃手头的动作，转而伸出舌头撬开埃斯蒂尼安的皓齿，舌尖灵巧地顶着人的上颚。这样一来受到刺激的口腔就会不断分泌出唾液，但埃斯蒂尼安没法将它们吞咽下去，他的舌头被艾默里克的压在下面，进退两难，又无法闯到对方的领地上以牙还牙，在口水流得到处都是之前他只好后仰着躲开，殊不知自己已经因缺氧和情动而涨红了耳尖。

英勇的苍天之龙骑士哪怕是在险恶的战场上也少有这样狼狈的时刻，他恶狠狠地盯着艾默里克，像不甘示弱的野兽在挑衅他看中的猎手前来以暴制暴。

这事肯定不能善了了，艾默里克有点破罐子破摔地想。他原本有机会可以叫停，但心里有一个声音叫他就这样让一切顺其自然地发生。蹭在他身上的某根硬物的存在感太过明显，他也无法再假装自己没有反应。

他把埃斯蒂尼安上衣的下摆卷起来，遵循本能地含住了胸前的那两颗乳粒。它们本身并不敏感，但寒冷的空气迫使它们挺立起来，没多久就被他的吮吸喂得更红润饱满。

这种隔靴搔痒的挑逗行为很快就引起了对方的不满。“我没同意让你亲那里。”埃斯蒂尼安一边说一边捧起他的脸，紧随其后的是新一轮的拥抱和接吻，猎手和野兽乐此不疲地交换主动权。

今天之前他从未想过有朝一日他和埃斯蒂尼安也会沉溺在这唇舌纠缠的瘾里。越发热烈的亲吻间他总算成功蹬掉了挂在埃斯蒂尼安脚踝上的裤子，仗着龙骑士身体的柔韧度将他整个人折了起来。

“喂……！”埃斯蒂尼安显然不是很满意这个姿势，他整个背都压在桌面上，除此之外再无其他支点。此时再反观艾默里克，黑发的精灵举手投足间仍旧足够从容，除了之前被他扯乱的衣领以外近乎称得上穿戴整齐。

对接下来要发生的事失去掌控的感觉令埃斯蒂尼安难得表现出了些许慌乱，皱着眉头就要开始抱怨。但当双腿被架在艾默里克肩上、本不应用来性交的器官在对方的眼睛里一览无遗的时候，他胡乱挣扎了两下还是选择了妥协——一切正如艾默里克所料。

“你该不会真的喝多了吧……算了。但是你最好搞快点。”

艾默里克无意去戳穿这份无伤大雅的误会，也完全同意这条应该速战速决的说法，不过议长的办公室原本就不是适合发生情事的地方，自然也不会有润滑用的药膏。

他大部分时候都坐在这张办公桌上处理伊修加德大大小小的公事，有的时候却只是坐在这里发呆，一杯加过桦木糖浆的红茶总是甜得恰到好处，于是他也偶尔会想起和这份甜味相称的事情——想起埃斯蒂尼安。而今他即将把自己思念的对象按在这张桌子上肏干，心中则又是另外一番感触了。

那两条修长好看的腿起先还搭在艾默里克的肩头，不多时便向两边滑落。他将这当做埃斯蒂尼安的默许，双手摸索到腿心处，把柔软的臀瓣向外掰开。

这会儿他身上暖和极了，相比之下埃斯蒂尼安裸露在衣物外的皮肤摸上去就像刚从冰窟窿里捞出来的一样。伊修加德的夜晚并不会因为天晴而变得温暖，归来的龙骑士究竟在夜里徘徊了多久才下定决心？又是否像从前一样藏在阴影里注视他，看他从热闹非凡的庆功宴会场出来，穿过皇都的石板路，独自走进神殿骑士团的大楼，这才掐准了一个合适的时机出现在这里。

这些问题的答案估计会永远烂在埃斯蒂尼安肚子里了，留给艾默里克的只有一丝无名而起的触动。他一时兴起，捉住埃斯蒂尼安的一只手，引导其中一根冰凉的手指和他一起去开发那禁忌的后穴。

他深知这样多少有点恶劣，心下准备好要承受即将到来的怒火。然而没有，没人斥责他的胡闹，埃斯蒂尼安只是闷哼了一声，就坦然地接受了自己正在和艾默里克一起进行扩张的事实，甚至在一开始浅浅的戳刺之后就自发地探入更深处，让本就热烫的甬道随着两根手指的缠绵搅动继续升温。

或许正是那份情感上的释然让埃斯蒂尼安摆脱了曾经的顾忌。

艾默里克想起以往他总爱把房间的灯关上，黑暗会让他适得其所，也更利于隐藏一些不便展露出来的感情，因而也从未有一次把这样一幅景象完全呈现在艾默里克的眼前：翁动的穴口被双方的手指撑开，周围一圈颜色浅淡的褶皱昭示着这个部位已经很久没有被使用过，腿间的那根硬挺在前端翘得老高，大腿内侧的皮肤比起身上其他地方都要白皙，藏在底下的是饱经锻炼的、有力的肌肉，薄汗为他镀上一层朦胧的光泽，令他浑身上下都散发出诱人的性感。

自打光之战士造访皇都那时起，无论是总骑士长还是苍天龙骑都忙得马不停蹄，艾默里克已然不太记得起上一回同埃斯蒂尼安独处是什么时候，更遑论腾出时间帮彼此解决生理需求。这种情况下要想马上放开来做无疑是困难的，埃斯蒂尼安肯定也明白，于是在找到自己的敏感点之后就欲罢不能似的反复按揉，以求让那紧致的肉洞尽快进入状态。

他太过投入地准备这具身体，以至于没有意识到艾默里克一边低声说他这样有多迷人，一边缓缓抽出了手指，居高临下地品味眼前放浪淫靡的画面。

然而光是这样靠自己抚慰是没有办法满足的。埃斯蒂尼安后知后觉地注意到他审视的目光，只好难为情地抬起一边手臂遮住了自己的眼睛。

“艾默里克你个混蛋……要进来就趁现在。”埃斯蒂尼安低声骂道，“你这不是酒后乱性是什么？”

艾默里克认真地想了想：“其实你误会了，我没有喝醉，所以勉强只能算是借酒发疯。”

“但我知道我没有发疯。”见对方喘着气不说话，他又继续讲，“我只是想你了，埃斯蒂尼安。”

一定要说的话，也许“蓄谋已久”这个词能更准确地形容艾默里克的心情。

这份长久的等待可以追溯到很久很久以前，到他们的二十几岁。等弱小的新兵长成独当一面的龙骑士，等他为自己夺得苍天之龙骑士的名号，等他从永无止境的复仇中解放，又踏上了漫长的、与过去告别的旅途，一步一步迈过那些艰涩的过往，而艾默里克也从一介士兵变为总骑士长，再到后来的上议院议长，他期待已久的变革业已发生，从前的争议再也无法撼动他分毫。这个过程中艾默里克总是想，如果那颗灵魂终将越过重重壁垒到达他的身边，那么届时他只需要微笑着与之拥抱就好了。

——直到同行的时刻终于到来。

艾默里克示意埃斯蒂尼安停止扩张的动作，让手指缓缓从后穴里退出来。那处的入口顿时就被汗水和手指带出来的肠液弄得无比湿润，早已蓄势待发的性器轻松就滑进了半截，顺着开拓良好的甬道逐渐填满那个贪婪的肉穴。

这种时候艾默里克不想浪费多余的时间精力，索性只给自己扯掉了裤头，因此如果忽略掉那根在对方身体里肆虐的狰狞性器的话，看上去他依然完美地保持住了自己的从容不迫。早就被折腾得衣冠不整的龙骑士显然不甘于此，被粗大的东西贯穿的瞬间便毫不客气地揪紧了那高档又暖和的外套，却又被艾默里克顺势凑过来捂住了嘴，以免他忍不住叫出声来。

这个姿势不方便他们像先前那样接吻，却能把最为彼此动情的样子尽收眼底。那双一贯凶狠又锐利的眼睛里此刻正盛满了欲望，像旋涡也像黑洞，企图把双方的理智都蚕食殆尽，将艾默里克也一同拽进那意乱情迷的深渊。又或者说埃斯蒂尼安就是深渊本身，艾默里克从一开始就知道，但还是放任自己对其产生感情——倘若这就是他多年以来的非分之想，他想的不过是假如那是深渊，他就跳下。

大概连埃斯蒂尼安自己也想不到可以被摆弄成这样的状态供人享用。只比力气的话艾默里克当然不是埃斯蒂尼安的对手，但在这样的体位之下龙骑士多年在战场中磨砺出来的本领根本没有用武之地，只能被动承受纷至沓来的进攻。艾默里克掐着人的腰胯用力往里顶，又粗又硬的柱身把穴口撑开到不可思议的程度，连股缝里的褶皱也遭到抚平，滚烫的性器狠狠撞进身体的中心，将彼此的灵魂钉死在那里，蠕动的肠肉非但没有推拒，反而食髓知味地迎上来，来吞吃这久违的粗大之物。

感受到压在身下的精瘦腰肢正震颤不已，艾默里克问：“这样会难受吗？”

“废话。换你躺在这硬邦邦的桌子上看看。”埃斯蒂尼安不耐烦地瞪了他一眼。他不敢做出太大幅度的动作，以免把旁边的纸笔和茶杯扫落到地上，闻声赶来的卫兵只会让事情发酵得一发不可收拾。

即便如此逼人的快感仍旧让他难耐地扭着腰，腿根也不受控制地簌簌抖着，敏感的大腿内侧跟着艾默里克的挺动在腰际来回磨蹭，叫他爽得连连抽气。随着私密的部位被逐渐驯服，整个身体都随着那肉穴一起捣碎成烂泥，不停歇的抽插使得穴口被撞得更松几分，也就更利于性器的进出，尝到甜头的内里反而咬得更加卖力，媚肉反复被翻搅出来又被裹挟着缩回里面，摩擦出绯红的颜色。

起先埃斯蒂尼安还会主动去抚慰自己被冷落的分身，没多久后面就被干得熟透，迎来了一次干性高潮。或许是他们确实太久没做过的关系，那一轮高潮来得猛烈而持久，因受到巨大刺激而自发分泌出的肠液从交合的部位溢出来，把股间和桌面弄得一片狼藉，他浑身都软得厉害，更谈不上再去顾及其它。

这次突如其来的干高潮也差点让艾默里克跟着缴械投降。长时间未被使用的地方哪怕是经过了充分的扩张，也不可能马上就适应激烈的性爱，甬道收缩和吞吐的力道骤然增大，绞得他痛极也爽极。

他强忍着射精的冲动，试着用拥抱安抚这躁动的、颤抖不止的身体。本能却促使埃斯蒂尼安努力挺着腰，不知餍足地向他讨要进一步的抚慰，于是他用温热的掌心接管了对方的阴茎，看那根东西在他的套弄下越发血脉偾张。过电一般窜过脊柱的快感比往常还要明晰，刺激得他头皮发麻，他没能等到人度过短暂的不应期，又重新开始顶弄那敏感不堪的后穴。

迅猛的节奏下带来的冲击感太过强烈，埃斯蒂尼安似乎被肏得有些恍惚，就连自己什么时候紧跟着艾默里克一起释放的也全然不自知。被黑发精灵抱到会客的沙发上帮忙清理下半身的时候，他也只是无言地望着天花板，仿佛在思考事情是如何发展成这样的。

过了一会他们的目光又重新隔着半星尺的空气交汇，好像时间也一并回溯到一个星时之前，这次埃斯蒂尼安没有闭眼，艾默里克也没有，他俯下身，轻轻与埃斯蒂尼安交换了一个不带任何情色之意的吻。

“今晚就留下吧。你先休息一会儿，晚点我们可以一起回家。”艾默里克说。

埃斯蒂尼安没有回答。高潮带来了无与伦比的快感和同等程度的疲倦，男人索性开始闭目养神，算是默认了艾默里克的安排。

“你看上去好像有话要说，但是再这么磨叽我可能就要睡着了。”半晌，回到座位上开始着手处理事务的艾默里克又听见这样一句。他抬起头，埃斯蒂尼安侧躺在沙发上望着他，眼神被阴影遮住看不清楚。

“好吧，我确实在考虑一些事。你离开的这段时间里，我一直在盘算闲下来以后要去哪里旅行。从大审门出去，离开库尔札斯中央高地，就会到达黑衣森林，森之都格里达尼亚应该是个不错的去处。”艾默里克回答。他的语气很慢，不知道是在翻找回忆还是在展望未来。“在那片森林的东部林区，坐落着一座久远圣堂，听说那里有盛开着百花的庭院，伊修加德没有这样的地方，我想应该很美。”

“也许有一天我将要去拜访那里。”他谨慎地斟酌着词句，尽量让自己听起来郑重其事。“只是不知道那个时候是否有幸能邀请到苍天之龙骑士与我同行。”

素来泰然自若的男人从未有一刻像现在这么紧张。可埃斯蒂尼安又不说话了，甚至连眼皮都重新合上。没准是在后悔自己不该冲动地亲上来，艾默里克猜测，不知道到了这个份上他再装醉还来不来得及。

还没等他再继续说点什么抢救一下，埃斯蒂尼安在沙发上别扭地翻了个身，牛头不对马嘴地咕哝了一句。

“不是苍天之龙骑士，是埃斯蒂尼安。”

THE END.


End file.
